


误会（3）

by chiwuanchuan



Category: svt
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21712765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiwuanchuan/pseuds/chiwuanchuan
Summary: 翻译：那天做了韩翻猛1的阿某其他杂活：reifanL（twi@gap_svt已授权  喜欢老师作品的话务必动动你的小手指去推支持一下老师哦
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	误会（3）

[3-1](https://wx3.sinaimg.cn/large/a1f45a67ly1g9p3f6xvglj20u04q31kx.jpg)

[3-2](https://wx2.sinaimg.cn/large/a1f45a67ly1g9p3fyzvijj20u05wle81.jpg)

[3-3](https://wx1.sinaimg.cn/large/a1f45a67ly1g9p3gmvrf9j20u04q37wh.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> 翻译：那天做了韩翻猛1的阿某  
> 其他杂活：reifanL
> 
> （twi@gap_svt已授权 喜欢老师作品的话务必动动你的小手指去推支持一下老师哦


End file.
